onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 30
|Art = |Ad = |Ed = |excredits = no |eyecatcher = Luffy - Sanji |rating = 13.2 - Original 4.7 - Remastered |rank = 6 - Original 8 - Remastered }}"Departure! Sea Chef and Luffy Travel Together!" is the 30th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary After the battle, Gin decides to go back to the Grand Line with Don Krieg, who was still unconscious, despite still being poisoned, and Sanji makes the difficult decision on whether to stay on the Baratie or to go with Luffy, just as Yosaku comes back with news that he knows the direction where Nami went. Long Summary The episode begins with Luffy asleep before an explosion sounds and he wakes up. He pulls a rag which was stopping his bleeding and freaks out when he finds his hat missing. Sanji calms him down and tells him that his hat is right next to him, which Luffy realizes and puts it on his head. Sanji tells him what Gin said before he left and then goes out on the balcony. Luffy happily says that according to the deal, he no longer have to do stupid chores and Sanji agrees. Luffy is about to ask Sanji to join him but he cuts him off, saying he will stay until Zeff acknowledges his skill and Luffy says he gives up, before Luffy grabs him by the back of his neck. Sanji says he can't leave, saying that the bozos don't know the first thing about running a restaurant. He also says that he promised himself that one day he will go to the grand line, Luffy tells him to go with him right then, but Sanji says it's not time yet, then asks Luffy if he ever heard of the All Blue. Luffy shakes his head and Sanji tells him about the All Blue, a place where all fish gather and tells him its a cook's paradise, saying that it have to be somewhere in the grand line. He doesn't notice that Zeff is hearing him and calling him an idiot. Sanji takes him to the kitchens where they are told that there are no chairs left and to sit on the floor. Luffy notes that they are acting strange, but Sanji says that its nothing new, calling them a bunch of jerks. Patty gets up and asks who made the soup, to which Sanji happily says that he done it, only to be told that it was awful. Sanji angrily states that there is something wrong with his taste buds but another cook gets up and says that he can't eat it as well. All the cooks start to say the same. Sanji asks what the hell is going on and Patty tells him that they are sick of the way he runs things and that he can't settle everything down with violence, which another cook says that they will say if the soup is bad. Sanji is very angry. Zeff tells them not to waste a single drop of the soup, as they are on sea. He then smashes the plate and says it tasted like stewed garbage, to which Sanji angrily grabs him by the collar, asking if he really is that stupid. Zeff punches him, much to the crew astonishment and Sanji runs out of the kitchen, jumps of the railing and kicks in the air, angrily stating that he is not a little kid anymore. Luffy asks why they were fussing as the soup is awesome and the cooks state that he is a great cook, one of the best beside chef Zeff. One of the cooks states that Sanji was scary when he snapped. Sanji is about to walk in the kitchen when he overhears Zeff asking Luffy to take Sanji with him, stating that it would be best for him. He then sits by the wall, head in his hands as he states he can hear everything and calls them dumb-asses. Luffy says that he doesn't want Sanji to go with him, surprising everybody, then calmly explains that he will not take him against his will. Just then a fish comes with Yosaku in its mouth and jumps on Sanji, causing him to crash in the kitchen. He crawls next to the confused chefs and Luffy acknowledges Yosaku, who tells him that they didn't catch up to Nami, but if their suspicions were right, it meant certain death for them. They head out and Sanji stops him, telling him he wants to join him and Luffy cheers. He asks for meat and while they gave it to him, Zeff gives him his log-book but Luffy doesn't take it. Sanji packs and remembers his past with Zeff. Sanji comes out and Patty and another cook attack him. He takes them down in seconds and another cook tells them that that was just dumb. Chef Zeff tells him to take care of himself, and Sanji starts crying and kneels on the floor, saying he'll never forget his kindness and that he owes his life to him, then thanks him. Everybody bursts out crying and Zeff jokingly says that a real man part without a word, not a river of tears. A sign is shown and Nami is sailing towards it. Characters in Order of Appearance *Monkey D. Luffy *Sanji *Zeff *Carne *Patty *Yosaku *Nami Anime Notes *Sanji agrees to join the Straw Hat Pirates, and leaves the Baratie with Luffy and Yosaku. *This is the last episode of the Baratie Arc. *This is the last episode to use Memories as the ending. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 30 de:Tabidachi! Umi no Cook wa Luffy to tomo ni